Le pouvoir de l'art
by lynara
Summary: Daisuke perd de plus en plus le contrôle de son corps...Dark étaitil le responsable? Mais si ce n'est pas lui, qui alors?Oneshot Daisuke Hikari


Daisuke soupira. Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre. A force de jouer avec le feu, il s'est brûlé. Il l'avait prévenu pourtant, mais est-ce qu'il l'écouterait…Non! Pourquoi faire? Daisuke n'est qu'un empêcheur de tourner en rond, c'est bien connu!!

-_C'est bon, ferme-là. Je l'avoue, j'ai merdé. Voilà t'es content!!_

_-Oui, pour une fois que tu le reconnais!_ se contenta de dire Daisuke en haussant mentalement des épaules.

Daisuke était un adolescent de 15 ans comme les autres…Du moins en apparence. Car, cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il était aussi Dark, le célèbre voleur fantôme de la ville. Dark est lui mais aussi une entité à part entière, c'est-à-dire qu'il possède la possibilité de prendre des choix…même si ceux-ci étaient faux. Il était l'héritage de la famille Niwa.

«Enfin, je te tiens Dark!» dit un jeune homme à l'étrange chevelure grise métallisée.

«Mais oui, commandant, on y croit tous!!»

-_Si tu arrêtais de parler et que tu nous sortais de là?!_

_-Arrête de hurler! Tu me casses les oreilles!_

Dark se dégagea de la prise du commandant et, d'un bond, tomba derrière l'œuvre qu'il avait pour but de voler. Il la prie tout en continuant à défier le commandant du regard. Il ne fit pas attention au violent tremblement qui secoua Daisuke, ni à la lumière qui éclaira l'œuvre. Ce qui vit bien sur le commandant.

«Au déplaisir de te revoir, commandant!» dit Dark en sautant par la fenêtre.

Le commandant courut à la fenêtre pour voir le voleur ailé voler loin du musée. Etrangement, il n'avait pas l'air en colère de le voir lui échapper encore une fois. Il semblait inquiet.

-_Dark vient de faire une grave erreur!_

_-Oui, mais ce n'est pas lui qui va en souffrir._ Ricana une voix désagréable.

-_Daisuke!_ Soupira le commandant.

-Dark….

-Quoi? J'aimerais dormir. J'ai bossé, moi, hier soir.

-Je…non rien! Dors.

Daisuke ne fit pas attention aux injures de Dark et se dépêcha de se préparer pour l'école. Cependant il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qui s'était passé hier soir…Cette chaleur qui l'avait entouré, ce frisson…tellement puissant qu'il en avait était douloureux. Et puis, il y avait ce regard qui le hantait. Ce regard bleu nuit qui semblait pouvoir lire au plus profond de son être…

-Je ne savais pas que Riku avait un tel regard…En tout cas, il est magnifique. Dit Dark endormi.

Daisuke ne répondit pas. Riku n'avait pas un tel regard…ses yeux étaient bruns. Une seule personne à sa connaissance avait de tels yeux…mais cela voudrait dire…Non! N'importe quoi! Il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait.

«DAISUKE!! Tu m'entends?» Hurla une personne dans ses oreilles.

«Saeharada! Si tu pouvais éviter…» soupira Daisuke.

«Ah, t'es de retour parmi nous.» dit le journaliste avant de partir chercher une autre proie. Daisuke sursauta en remarquant qu'il était arrivé à l'école. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était partit de la maison, tellement il était absorbé par ses pensées.

«Niwa, j'aimerais te parler.» dit une voix faisant sursauter Daisuke…une manie, ce matin. Il se retourna et sourit à son interlocuteur.

«Bien sûr Riku.»

Il suivit la jeune fille dans la classe d'art, vide à cette heure de la journée. Riku alla se mettre à la fenêtre, dos au rouquin qui resta à la porte. Il pouvait sentir que ce qui allait se passer n'allait pas lui plaire. Et il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cela.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme connerie? Râla Dark

-Mais rien…Tout allait bien hier…

«Je suis désolé, Daisuke mais je ne peux pas continuer à sortir avec toi. Tu…Tu es trop…comment dire? Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose et cela, je ne le supporte plus.» Dit-elle en regardant Daisuke droit dans les yeux.

-Dis lui tout! Balance-tout…Retiens-la!! hurla Dark, énervé de ne pouvoir intervenir.

«Bien…Je suis désolé mais je ne peux répondre à ta demande.» se contenta de dire Daisuke.

-Quoi? MAIS…mais, Daisuke…Tu nous fais quoi, là!! S'exclama Dark

-Je…mais je ne sais pas…Je ne comprends pas!

-Tu ne l'aimes plus ou quoi?

Daisuke ne lui répondit pas. Est-ce qu'il ne l'aimait plus? Il regarda attentivement Riku et fut surpris de la voir au bord des larmes. Il était peiné, mais une voix perfide lui chuchota que cela l'aurait plus choqué s'il l'aimait encore. Son cœur ne se serrait pas…il ne pleurait pas. Ce n'était pas comme quand Risa lui avait rendu sa lettre. Daisuke ne comprenait pas…Hier encore, il avait sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre alors qu'il lui tenait seulement la main.

«Bien, je crois que c'est clair!» dit Riku avant de sortir de la salle, sans un regard pour Daisuke.

-Daisuke, tu es un…un…un idiot!!

-Possible, mais alors pourquoi je n'arrête pas de me dire que c'est mieux ainsi?dit-il en retournant dans sa classe

-???

-Je ne saurais l'expliquer moi-même.

Soudain alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il se cogna dans quelqu'un et déséquilibré, il chuta en arrière. Il n'eut, heureusement pas à se réceptionner devant un inconnu, car il fut retenu par l'autre personne. Il fut plaqué contre un torse plus large que le sien et sentant le tilleul. Cette odeur l'enivra et lui tourna la tête. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, il n'entendait plus rien sauf les battements du cœur de l'inconnu à l'odeur de tilleul. Il sentait bon…

-Daisuke! DAISUKE!! Arrête, calme-toi…on va se transformer! hurla, paniqué Dark. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se transformaient

Le jeune homme ouvrir brusquement les yeux et s'arracha brutalement des bras accueillants. Il se laissant tomber en arrière et se réceptionna facilement. Dès qu'il eut touché le sol, il se tourna et s'enfuit aussi vite que possible.

«Niwa!» hurla quelqu'un au loin.

Après cela, Daisuke n'est plus retourné en cours. Il avait trop peur que cela recommence…surtout qu'il ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû. Il ne savait même pas qui était cette personne à l'odeur de tilleul, mais elle le connaissait. Il était sur que c'était qui avait crié son nom avant qu'il ne parte.

-C'est pas normal, ce n'est pas normal!

-Attends, gardons notre calme…C'était peut être une fille, après tout, on n'a pas vu son visage! C'était une fille très plate. Cela arrive parfois…

- Ouais, une fille avec des putains de pectoraux! rétorqua ironiquement Daisuke

-Avec des putains de pectoraux…des putains de pectoraux?!! Explique-moi alors pourquoi tu as réagi aussi violemment…Ne me dis pas que…

-Je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je suis complètement perdu. J'étouffe, Dark, j'étouffe et je ne sais même pas pourquoi! dit Daisuke en se mettant à pleurer. Cette situation lui pesait sur le cœur.

Derrière la porte, Emiko soupira. Depuis que son fils était revenu du vol, hier soir, il était étrange. Il était entré avec un sourire rêveur et tendre…le même sourire qu'il avait quand il revenait d'un rendez-vous avec Harada…mais il n'avait pas pu la rencontrer hier soir…Peu probable, mais alors, pourquoi ce sourire? De plus, quand elle lui avait demandé comment cela s'était passé, il lui avait répondu de manière très énigmatique.

«J'ai joué…et pour une fois, j'ai gagné!»

Mais le pire dans tout cela, fut qu'elle n'eut même pas à utiliser un subterfuge pour redonner le corps à son fils…Ce qu'elle devait normalement faire après chaque vol…mais là, Daisuke était revenu en…Daisuke. Elle en avait parlé à son père et à Kosuke et tous les deux n'étaient pas rassuré non plus. C'est pourquoi Kosuke était absent de la maison. Il était partit faire des recherches sur l'œuvre volé…une œuvre des Hikari, cela était sur, mais sans un nom!

Il entra dans la chambre sans rencontrer la moindre difficulté…étrange venant de sa part. Il se serait attendu à plus de défense, mais non. Comme quoi le commandant ne pouvait pas être sur ses gardes 24h/24h.

-Daisuke, tu fais quoi? Bourdonna une voix dans sa tête…Elle était là depuis qu'il s'était réveillé…mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire. Elle ne ressemblait pas à sa conscience…

-LA FERME!!

Il attendit quelques instants, mais la voix ne se remanifesta pas. Alors seulement, il avança un peu plus dans la chambre. Celle-ci n'était éclairée que par la lumière de l'ordinateur portable qu'on avait posé à même le sol, qui était jonché de feuilles. Intrigué, il en ramassa une et la lue négligemment. Elle retourna vite sur le parquet. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'était pas là pour cela.

«Ah, je te trouve enfin!» dit-il en regardant une forme étendue sur le parquet

Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit au niveau de sa tête. Il la prit délicatement et la déposa sur ses genoux. La forme n'eut aucune forme de protestation. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tendrement.

«Tu ne devrais pas dormir par terre…Tu risques d'attraper froid!» le sermonna-t-il doucement. Il n'eut pour seule réponse un grognement, qui le fit sourire. Il tourna ensuite la tête pour voir que le lit était dans le même état que le sol.

«Je vois!» se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il se leva tout en faisant attention à ne pas poser la tête trop brutalement sur le sol. Il se mit à rassembler toutes les feuilles et même à les trier. Il les déposa ensuite sur le bureau avec l'ordinateur éteint à leur côté. Il écrivit ensuite un mot, avant de retourner auprès de la forme qui dormait toujours. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit. Comme on l'aurait fait pour un enfant endormi, il le déshabilla et le mit sous les couvertures.

«Là! Tu seras beaucoup mieux…Il va falloir que je parte. Je pense que Krad va bientôt se réveiller. Mon sort manque encore de puissance…mais bientôt, mon ange, bientôt!» dit-il avant d'embrasser tendrement le commandant. Il sortit ensuite par où il était revenu, c'est-à-dire par la fenêtre. Cependant, il ne remarqua pas qu'une de ses plumes s'était détachée et venait de tomber sur le parquet de la chambre.

Satoshi Hiwatari est un enfant bien étrange. Agé comme Daisuke de 15 ans, cela ne l'a pas empêché d'avoir déjà terminé l'Université et de devenir commandant d'une unité spécialisée dans la capture de Dark. Unité dans laquelle il investissait beaucoup de son temps, quand il n'était pas au collège. Et là, encore, cela concernait Dark. Il n'était dans ce collège que pour surveiller l'héritier Niwa. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir devenir ami avec lui…Et encore, quand il disait ce terme, son cœur lui répondait que la sensation qu'il ressentait était plus forte que l'amitié.

-Tu ne peux pas posséder autre chose que moi et tu le sais!

Mais comme Niwa, il était possédé par une autre entité…Krad était, comme Dark une création des Hikari. En faite, il était l'antithèse de Dark. Il ne cherchait qu'une chose détruire le voleur fantôme et ce, au dépit de la vie de son maître ailé. De plus, il était très possessif…envers le corps qu'était Hiwatari. Il était un corrodeur.

-Arrête de vouloir me combattre. Je suis toi, comme tu es moi. Nous sommes un et nous voulons la même chose!

-Tu dis n'importe quoi! lui rétorqua Hiwatari en se levant.

Encore endormit, il regarda autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il comprit avec horreur qu'il avait été visité durant la nuit. Il se leva d'un bond et fit avec stupeur qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon, alors qu'il était certain de s'être endormi habillé…sur le sol!

-Putain Krad! Tu devais surveiller l'appartement pendant que je dormais!

-Mais, je l'ai fait!...enfin, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme…qu'on m'endorme! Rajouta très vite Krad en ressentant la colère de son hôte.

-Qu'on t'endorme? C'est possible ça? s'étonna Hiwatari et très intéressé.

-Ne pense pas m'évincer de cette manière! Oui, c'est possible, maintenant c'est possible. Cela est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Satoshi, regarde par-là…

Il se tourna vers la direction que lui donnait son ange et découvrit avec horreur une plume noire sur le parquet. Il comprit aussitôt que ce ne pouvait être que Dark…Il regarda autour de lui et trouva ses papiers sur son bureau avec son ordinateur et un message. Il prit le message et le lit avec impatience.

«Je ne pense que tu aimes ce que j'ai fais à ta chambre…après tout, si ce n'était pas rangé, cela était peut être parce que tu t'y retrouve ainsi. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas te laisser dormir sur le sol…Tu aurais pu attraper froid et je ne le veux pas.

Ton ange»

-Dark? Non, Daisuke…

-Le sort est enclenché et le plus marrant est que la proie est toi! Ricana Krad.

-Explique-toi, je ne suis pas sur de comprendre.

-Bien sûr…C'est la seule œuvre qui soit inconnu même pour les Hiwatari…Je sais seulement qu'elle met en relation deux personnes…Mais elle a un revers. La personne qui entre en synchronisation avec l'œuvre peut en mourir. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle sera sujette à des crises de plus en plus fortes. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

-Tu veux dire que Daisuke veut quelque chose de moi?

-Mm, oui mais quoi je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Emiko entra violemment dans la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci était déjà très en retard pour l'école. De plus, il avait déjà manqué une journée sans prévenir le professeur. Il n'allait pas en manquer une autre. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cela en entrant dans la chambre. Son fils était vêtu de son costume de voleur (alors qu'il n'avait aucun de vol de prévu hier) et se cambrait en gémissant. Paniquée, elle accourut à son chevet et lui toucha son front. Celui-ci était bouillant.

«Eternité! Va me cherche une bassine d'eau froide.» Hurla-t-elle à travers la pièce.

«Là, c'est fini, maman est là, mon ange. Tu vas voir. On va guérir cela très vite. Tu vas voir!» Dit-elle tendrement à l'oreille de Daisuke.

«Maman, il ne veut pas…Je vais mourir…il ne veut pas, il ne veut pas, il ne veut pas!»

Emiko se redressa sans comprendre ce que voulait dire son fils. Qu'est-ce qui se passait pour que Niwa réagisse de cette façon. Et surtout, où était-il allé la nuit dernière? Tant de question sans réponse. Cela la tuait. Elle qui souhaitait tellement le bonheur de son fils.

«Madame, il y a quelqu'un à l'entrée…Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire!» dit Eternité en entrant dans la chambre avec la bassine demandée.

«De qui s'agit-il?» demanda Emiko sans la regarder. Elle lui prit la bassine des mains et y trempa un morceau de tissus avant de le mettre sur le front brûlant de son fils.

«D'Hiwatari, madame. Il a dit que c'était important!»

«Et merde, c'est vraiment le moment pour que ce gamin débarque.»

«Que dois-je faire?»

«Baigne le front de Daisuke pour faire descendre la température, je reviens.»

Elle descendit en bas et d'une manivelle défit tous les pièges de l'entrée. Elle alla ensuite ouvrit à Hiwatari mais ne le laissa pas rentrer. Elle devait se montrer conciliante car c'était un ami de son fils et elle ne voulait pas lui amener des ennuis…Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle allait lui laisser la porte grande ouverte pour récupérer les œuvres qu'ils avaient volé.

«Oui?»

«Je viens voir Daisuke!» dit Hiwatari d'un ton froid.

«Impossible, il est malade.»

«Alors cela a déjà commencé!»

«Hein? Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose?»

Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Emiko lui ouvrit grand la porte pour le laisser rentrer. Au diable les œuvres. La vie de son fils avait beaucoup plus de valeur qu'eux. Elle le conduisit à la chambre de Daisuke où celui-ci continuait de se tordre de douleur sous une fièvre tenace. Eternité ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant l'héritier de ses créatures dans la chambre, mais Emiko la fit taire d'un signe de la tête.

«Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe?» demanda-t-elle en retournant s'agenouiller au côté de son fils.?

«Niwa et moi sommes lié par un sortilège de ma famille…mais je ne sais exactement de quoi il s'agit. Seulement que Niwa attendrait quelque chose de ma part.» Dit-il en s'assit au pied de Daisuke.

Aussitôt celui-ci s'arrêta de bouger. Emiko surprise lui toucha le front mais la fièvre n'était pas encore descendu…cependant elle était déjà moins fort que tout à l'heure. Elle regarda Hiwatari d'un œil suspect et décida à se tenter une expérience.

«Hiwatari, tu pourrais te lever et t'éloigner de mon fils?» Le jeune homme dut comprendre ce qu'elle voulait faire car il lui obéit aussitôt. Mais dés qu'il se leva, Daisuke se remit à geindre et à bouger dans tous les sens.

«Bien, maintenant rapproche-toi et tiens lui la main»

Elle attendit quelque instant et reprit la température de son fils. Celle-ci était totalement descendue et Daisuke semblait dormir paisiblement.

«Je veux bien te croire…Après ce que je viens de voir, il me serait difficile de faire autrement. Je crois que temps qu'on a par découvert ce qui se trame exactement, tu devras demeurer ici!» soupira-t-elle en sortant. Hiwatari hocha la tête sans quitter Daisuke du regard.

Peu de temps après Kosuke entra dans la chambre. Hiwatari était assis en travers de Daisuke gardant ainsi un contact permanent avec le rouquin. Kosuke alla prendre la chaise du bureau et s'assit au chevet de son fils. Hiwatari le garda à l'œil, peu rassuré…après tout, il avait été l'épine au pied de cette famille depuis un an maintenant. Ce n'est pas pour aider à avoir confiance.

«Il te fait du mal, n'est-ce pas?» dit soudainement le père de Daisuke. Hiwatari le regarda sans comprendre. Il regarda le jeune homme allongé pensant que Kosuke parlait de lui et ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le père.

«Je parle de ce qu'il y a en toi…comme une sorte de Dark. Je me trompe?» continua le père sans pour autant regarder Hiwatari.

«Je…Non» soupira Hiwatari en regardant le plafond.

«Je crois qu'il te laissera bientôt tranquille…Il y a des choses que personne ne peut prévoir, la force d'un sentiment est parfois si fort!!» dit-il avant de partir. Hiwatari le regarda partir sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par-là.

Daisuke se réveilla lentement. Il se sentait nauséeux et très inconfortable. Il avait trop chaud et avait l'impression de peser une tonne. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Il y avait trop de lumière…Il avait dû oublier de fermer les rideaux.

-Dai? Daisuke? Enfin!!soupira de soulagement Dark

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi…? Tu es inquiet? demande péniblement Daisuke. Même dans son esprit, il avait du mal à coordonner ses pensées.

-Bien sûr que je suis inquiet…Cela fait trois jours que je n'arrive pas à te parler. Cela fait trois jours que tu es inconscient!!

-Ah bon…Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai atrocement sommeil? Je crois que je vais dormir un peu!!

-Dai? Daisuke??

Hiwatari se réveille en sursaut en sentant Daisuke se mettre à bouger sous lui. Il se redressa difficilement, son dos lui faisait mal à cause de la position dans laquelle il s'était dormi. Il regarda avec espoir le jeune homme, mais celui-ci ne se réveilla pas…Enfin, d'une certaine manière. En face de lui se trouvait Dark. Hiwatari le regarda, effrayé. Il avait peur que Krad ne prenne le pouvoir sur son corps et détruise Dark. Celui-ci était trop faible pour pouvoir se défendre face à Krad.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» demanda Hiwatari.

«Je ne sais pas. Mais et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» répondit Dark en se redressant quelque peu. Il supportait mal le contact avec le commandant.

«Je suis là pour Daisuke! Est-ce qu'il va bien?»

«Je crois, j'ai réussi à lui parler avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Je suis étonné que tu te soucis de Daisuke. Après tout, il est moi, comme je suis lui!»

«Je…Il est mon ami, contrairement à toi! Il est dans une sale…enfin, tu te souviens de l'objet que tu as volé avant que tout cela arrive, il y a une semaine maintenant»

«La statue sans nom? Oui, bien sûr, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de cela? Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec Daisuke?» demanda Dark sans comprendre où voulait en venir le commandant.

«L'objet était sous l'effet d'une puissante magie qui est entré en résonnance avec Daisuke…Il devait avoir un secret qui a attiré la magie de l'œuvre.»

«Et?» demanda Dark, légèrement inquiet pour son autre.

«Cette magie lie deux personnes ensemble…c'est-à-dire moi et Daisuke. Il doit attendre quelque chose de moi…Mais quoi, je ne le sais pas!» Dit Hiwatari en regardant le plafond.

«Euh…Est-ce tu pourrais te bouger…Disons que ton contact me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.» dit du bout des lèvres Dark, en essayant de dégager ses jambes sans froisser le commandant. Il ne pouvait oublier qu'il était le garçon qui lui courait après pour l'arrêter.

«Euh…désolé.» dit-il en levant ses jambes.

Mais dès qu'il eut retiré ses jambes, Dark ressentit une douleur atroce au niveau de son cœur. Son physique se mit changer, sans pour autant prendre une forme définie. Il oscillait entre le physique de Dark et celui de Daisuke. Hiwatari le regardait, totalement effrayé et ne sachant que faire. Mais quand Dark se mit crier, Hiwatari le prit aussitôt dans ses bras…Dark se calma aussitôt et s'agrippa au commandant. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il était. La douleur avait été telle qu'il était passé par un moment de blanc, un moment où tout se mélange.

«Je ne comprends pas…Je…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?»gémit Dark, sans pour autant de se dégager de la prise d'Hiwatari. Il s'accrochait désespérément au pull.

«Je ne sais pas, Dark…Je ne sais pas. Mais il semble que Daisuke ne supporte pas être éloigné de moi. Cela a pris une telle proportion qu'il fait une crise dès que je ne le touche plus. Cela en devient presque gênant.» Dit Hiwatari sans regarder Dark. Une charmante couleur rouge lui colorait le visage.

«Mouais, je comprends…Cela ne te dérange pas trop si je…dors un peu…je crois que je suis…Légèrement fatigué…vraiment très fatigué!» chuchota Dark en s'appuyant contre Hiwatari.

-Il est mieux, quand il n'est pas arrogant…

-Krad? Tu me fais quoi là?

-Je…Je n'ai rien dit. Je voulais seulement dire que tu pouvais le tuer maintenant…Regarde, il s'agit seulement de Dark…Tu ne l'aimes pas Dark!!

-Mais…Mais cela reste le corps de Daisuke!!

-Si tu le dis.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, désorienté. Il regarda autour de lui et sourit tendrement. Il n'avait besoin d'aller le retrouver dans son appartement. Son petit homme était à ses côtés…Il dormait paisiblement à ses côtes. Depuis bien longtemps, il eut l'impression d'être à sa place. Doucement il lui caressa le visage…Il voulait connaître ses traits par cœur. Il voulait garder son image dans son esprit pour toujours. Il savait bien que leur histoire n'était pas possible.

Une douleur insidieuse enserra son cœur et le fit cambrer contre le corps d'Hiwatari. Celui-ci se réveilla en sentant le corps de Daisuke bouger contre le sien. D'un regard encore endormi, il plongea dans le regard de celui de Daisuke.

«Ni…Wa…Tes yeux!» s'étonna Hiwatari en se redressant brusquement. Daisuke avait normalement les yeux rouges et brillant, là, ils étaient bleus clairs et ternes.

«Chut! 'tit cœur…Tu es…si beau…si beau!» Chuchota Daisuke en caressant le visage d'Hiwatari

Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il ne savait que faire. Il ne pouvait pas bouger ou Daisuke allait en souffrir…mais, celui qui lui caressait le visage n'était pas Daisuke. Hiwatari n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de Dark. Il frissonna doucement quand il sentit deux lèvres…si douces, si chaudes…l'embrassaient avec tant de tendresse…tant d'amour…

«Non!» dit-il en se dégageant sèchement. Il avait ressentit une vague de plaisir honteux

«Pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas? Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne m'aimes pas…Tu me détestes?» pleurnicha Daisuke

«Tu n'es pas Daisuke…Je ne sais même pas qui tu es en réalité…» répondit calmement Hiwatari

«Je…Je ne comprends pas? Je suis qui je suis! Je suis Daisuke, même si tu penses le contraire. Enfin, je suis Daisuke sans l'être. Je ne peux pas être Daisuke…Tu ne veux pas de Daisuke…puisque je suis Dark et tu n'aimes pas Dark» La voix de Daisuke était étrange, presque comme un enfant…Hiwatari fut même surpris de le voir pleurer. Ses yeux semblaient reprendre leur vrai couleur.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Daisuke?» demanda gentiment Hiwatari en essuyant les joues de Daisuke. Celui-ci frotta sa joue dans la paume du commandant.

«Je…Je veux que tu m'aimes, comme je t'aime…mais cela ne sera jamais le cas, n'est-ce pas?»

«…»

«Oui, je le savais bien…Après tout, je suis Dark pour toi. Cela doit t'énerver de ne pouvoir me mettre au arrêt et de devoir rester auprès de moi. Je suis désolé…Ne t'oblige pas à rester avec moi…» Dit Daisuke en lui tournant le dos.

Hiwatari ne savait pas quoi dire…Il savait maintenant ce que Daisuke voulait de lui. Mais il ne savait que répondre à une telle demande. Il ne savait même pas s'il éprouvait de tels sentiments pour le jeune homme…Il n'avait éprouvé de sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un…Pourtant, en voyant les épaules de Daisuke sursauté et en comprenant qu'il pleurait, Hiwatari sentit son cœur le serrer. Il posa une main sur son épaule, mais Daisuke ne se retourna pas…

-Pauvre petit Daisuke…Allons, soyons charitable avec lui…Tue-le!

-Tu es étrange Krad…Je fais finir par croire que tu es en fait amoureux de Dark et que la présence de Daisuke t'embête par-dessus tout!

-Ne sois ridicule! Tue-le!!

-Jaloux! Ria Hiwatari

-SATOSHI!!

«Niwa, retourne-toi s'il te plait.» Daisuke se retourna, mais garda les yeux fermés. Ses joues étaient blêmes et barbouillé de larmes.

«Niwa, je t'en prie…Je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments…Je ne peux pas répondre, je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve pour toi.» dit Hiwatari en essuyant les larmes de Daisuke. Celui-ci le regarda…ses yeux étaient redevenus rouge.

Hiwatari ne bougea pas quand Daisuke se rapprocha de lui. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de se cacher dans le cou du commandant. Celui-ci sursauta en sentant le visage froid et humide mais il ne se dégagea pas. Il sursauta à nouveau en sentant un baiser papillon dans le creux de son cou.

«Ni…wa»

«Je sais que tu n'éprouve rien pour moi…mais s'il te plait, rien qu'une fois…Une toute petite fois et après je disparaîtrais de ta vie…s'il te plait.» chuchota Daisuke, sans sortir de la protection du cou d'Hiwatari

Satoshi soupira…Mais la présence de Daisuke contre lui, lui donnait une chaleur qui lui était inconnu. Une chaleur à la fois agréable et insupportable…Une chaleur qui lui donnait envie de l'éteindre, tout en l'attisant encore et encore. Dans son cou, Daisuke continuait à embrasser tendrement la peau à la porter de sa bouche.

«Ni…wa» gémit Satoshi. Cette fois-ci, Daisuke sortit du cou du commandant.

Satoshi n'attendit pas pour prendre ses lèvres qui le torturaient tant. Il les prit entre les siens et les goûta encore et encore, jusqu'à entendre le gémissement de Daisuke. Ce simple son l'enflamma plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se sentit fébrile et, bizarrement, extrêmement fort… Ses mains, mue par un instinct qu'il ne connaissait pas, se glissèrent sous le pyjama de Daisuke. Celui-ci se cambra en sentant les mains froides dans son dos.

Les mains de Daisuke viennent se glisser autour du cou d'Hiwatari et se perdit un peu plus dans le baiser du commandant. Il se colla contre le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait et perdit pied. Satoshi caressa la peau si douce de ce jeune homme si fragile qui le rendait fou. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il était en train de caresser un homme, l'hôte de son pire ennemi…du voleur fantôme, Dark. Pourtant, il aima caresser cette peau douce et chaude. C'est pourquoi il se savait que penser.

«Satoshi…» Gémit Daisuke…

Hiwatari se réveilla à cause d'une vive luminosité. Il gémit en se frottant les yeux. Il avait le corps endorli mais il se savait pas pourquoi…Il n'avait pourtant pas poursuivit Dark pendant cette nuit. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il comprit où il était et ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir le corps endorli. Il rougit et sourit en pensant à la nuit dernière.

-Ouais, tu as eu droit de t'éclater…Et maintenant tu veux faire quoi?

-Je…Je ne sais pas!

-Bah, je suppose que ce n'est pas grave puisque ton amant s'est fait la malle.

-Hein?

C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il était seul dans le lit. Effrayé pour la santé du roux, se leva et sortit de la chambre sans se soucier de sa nudité. En fait, il l'avait oublié. Et c'est Emiko en lâchant son panier de linge qui le lui rappela. Il se couvrit rapidement d'un drap qui traînait par terre.

«Je…je suis désolé. Je voulais savoir quelque chose.»

«Tu as pu lâcher mon fils sans qu'il ne fasse une crise…c'est une bonne chose» répondit Emiko, ne se souciant pas plus de la nudité du jeune homme. Cependant elle le vit parfaitement devenir blanc.

«Je…Je ne sais pas où est Niwa, je pensais qu'il était descendu…» Dit piteusement Hiwatari. Il baissa la tête, incapable de voir la colère et la tristesse sur le visage d'une femme qu'il avait apprit à comprendre.

«Comment? Mais…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?» Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

«Je ne sais pas…Je vais partir à sa recherche!» dit-il en retournant rapidement dans la chambre. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à la douleur d'une mère…Surtout d'une mère de la famille qu'il avait persécutée depuis plus d'un an.

-Il est partit depuis quand? demanda-t-il à Krad

-Peu de temps après que vous ayez terminé…Tu étais si nul qu'il a préféré s'enfuir plutôt que t'affronter?

-Haha, très marrant.

Il sortit par la fenêtre tout en se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Niwa décide de partir, en dépit de sa malédiction. Il devait souffrir…Il devait le trouver au plus vite. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour Daisuke mais il tenait à lui, plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il devait le trouver pour en discuter, mettre les points sur les i…Mais aurait pu aller Niwa? Quel était le lieu où il aurait pu trouver du réconfort…Soudain, il sut où il devait aller. Il ne savait comment mais était certain de ce qu'il pensait.

La salle de Dessin du collège…Niwa adorait s'y réfugier quand il n'allait pas bien et qu'il voulait être au calme…En tout cas, il espéra qu'il était là-bas. Il courut jusqu'au collège, sans se soucier des étudiants qu'il trouverait surement là-bas…Il n'avait pas le temps de se soucier d'eux. Il savait très bien que la maladie de Niwa allait s'empirer s'il ne le trouvait pas rapidement. Et il ne voulait absolument pas sa mort.

-Tu ne trouve pas bizarre, cet acharnement…? demanda Krad, l'air de rien

-Je…je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

-Tu parles, je crois que tu es pire que moi au niveau de la mauvaise foi!!

-Pff, n'importe quoi!!

-Assume un peu tes sentiments…Je suis toi, je sais très bien ce que tu éprouve ce maître ailé…Je ne le sais que trop bien, et je ne peux que me résigner! Alors, assume!!

«Hiwatari? Tiens, tu es revenu? Tu avais quoi?» Demanda Saeharada en voyant le commandant. Il s'approcha de lui, mais celui ne fit pas attention et continua son chemin.

«Euh, tu sais que la salle de cours n'est pas par là?» tenta encore Saeharada sans réponse

«Saeharada? Hiwatari? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?» Demanda Riku qui passait par là. Saeharada haussa les épaules et tous les deux décidèrent de suivre Hiwatari

Hiwatari les conduisit à la salle d'art. La porte était grande ouverte, ils n'eurent pas de peine à rentrer à l'intérieur. Mais rien ne pouvait les préparer à ce qu'ils allaient voir. Il y avait une personne à l'aspect fragile. Il avait de long cheveux roux et une silhouette tout en finesse, un peu trop en finesse. Son teint était pâle et il semblait souffrir. Il ne se retourna pas en les entendant rentrer. Mais il savait qu'ils étaient là…Il était tendu.

«Ni…wa? Qu'est-ce que…?»

«C'est Niwa mais…Je crois que tu es encore malade Hiwatari…Tu n'arrive même plus à reconnaître Niwa. Ce ne peut pas être lui!» S'exclama Saeharada.

«Niwa, regarde-moi s'il te plait.» continua Hiwatari en s'avançant vers l'inconnu.

«Saeharada, je crois que tu devrais aller chercher l'infirmière et la prof.» chuchota Riku. Saerahada hocha la tête et partit en courant.

«Niwa…»

«Je pensais que j'avais été clair? A moins que…cela t'ait tellement plus que tu en veux encore?» Dit soudainement l'inconnu. Sa voix était basse et blessante.

«Je t'en prie…Ne salit pas le souvenir que j'ai de cette nuit. Elle fut sublime et me permit de faire le point sur certains de mes sentiments.»

«Allons, ne me fait pas croire que tu es tombé amoureux de moi, parce qu'on a couché ensemble.»

-Ah, je le savais que tu avais du être mauvais.

-Ta gueule Krad

«On n'a pas couché ensemble Niwa…On a fait l'amour…En tout cas c'est ce que j'ai ressentit. Mais il est certain que je ne peux encore dire que je t'aime…Cela serait présomptueux. Mais il n'en ait pas moins que tu comptes beaucoup pour…»

«Ne me mens pas…Ne me mens pas, je ne le supporterais pas!» dit Daisuke, légèrement calmé

«Regarde-moi et tu serais la vérité…» répondit d'une voix calme et douce Hiwatari.

Daisuke se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Satoshi. Peu à peu, son apparence se modifia. Il reprit sa taille normale, ses cheveux raccourcirent mais il semblait toujours malade. D'un pas lent, il se rapprocha d'Hiwatari. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, avant de céder et de l'embrasser. Le manque d'air l'obligea à lâcher la bouche de Satoshi mais il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Il mit son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux…se laissant aller dans une étreinte qui correspondait tellement à ses rêves. Certes, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait…mais l'amour se construit…Non?

«Niwa? Qu'est-ce que…C'était cela alors le secret dont tu ne voulais pas parler?» Demanda Riku, d'une voix tremblante. Les deux garçons qui avaient oublié sa présence sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers elle.

«Riku? Mais qu'est-ce que…? On est où, là?» S'étonna Daisuke en regardant autour de lui.

Il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'être au collège. En fait, depuis qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Hiwatari, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Mais peut être était-ce dû à la malédiction dont lui avait parlé Dark. Il sourit légèrement en pensant à la crise que le voleur lui avait faite…Il n'avait pas supporté s'endormir ainsi dans les bras du commandant.

La jeune fille s'avança vers le couple qui était toujours enlacé. Elle se plaça devant Daisuke et le regarda avec colère. Lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela…C'était bien elle qui l'avait rejeté, non? Soudain, alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient, Riku lui donna une gifle qui le fit voler parterre. Comme il était encore faible, il s'évanouit à la suite du choc de sa tête contre le sol.

«Daisuke…Mais tu es folle ou quoi? Je te signale qu'il est malade. Cela fait une semaine qu'il est cloué au lit et toi, tu le frappes? Mais il faut te faire soigner.»

«C'est lui qu'il faut faire soigner…Il y a que des malades pour éprouver de tels sentiments pour des personnes du même sexe. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez de tels malades!» Dit Riku avant de sortir de la salle.

Peu de temps après Saeharada entra dans la salle avec l'infirmière et la prof. Hiwatari expliqua leur présence comme étant dû à une crise de somnambulisme de la part de Daisuke. Comme lui était son garde-malade, il l'avait suivit de loin et l'avait finalement retrouvé aussi. Cette version de l'histoire fut appuyée par le fait que Daisuke était toujours habillé de son pyjama.

La suite de l'histoire ne dit pas ce que sont devenu Daisuke et Satoshi…cependant, la famille Niwa et Hikari n'existe plus…Il ne reste que la famille Hiwatari. Dark non plus n'est plus apparu depuis ce jour-là, tout comme Krad mais on ne sait jamais. De nos jours, cette famille possède comme descendance deux jumeaux aux cheveux argent et aux yeux rouges…Un drôle d'héritage dont on ne sait la provenance…Et aujourd'hui, ils ont quatorze ans…

-Je crois qu'il serait bon de refaire notre apparition…Tu en penses quoi Dark…

-Pourquoi pas. Je commence à m'ennuyer…un peu d'action ne ferais pas de mal.

-Pff, comme si tu pouvais t'ennuyer en ma présence…Et si tu veux de l'action, tu peux toujours me demander!

-Je pensais que c'était toi qui voulais qu'on fasse notre come-back? Il faut savoir ce que tu veux!!

-Simple, je te veux toi!!

-Obsédé!

-Tout autant que toi!! Ose dire le contraire!!

-Mais, je n'ai rien dit!


End file.
